The present invention relates to a method and system for graphical hairstyle generation using statistical wisp model and pseudophysical approaches. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and system for graphical hairstyle generation, in which the hairstyles with realism and diversity is produced quite fast using the combination of the statistical wisp model, the hair deformation solver, the constraint-based styler and the stochastic hair color model.